fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce
Bruce is a blue Bob-omb who first appeared in Paper Mario as a minor character where he was locked up in the Koopa Fortress by the Koopa Bros. along with his friends, later when Mario released him and his friends, they have moved to Koopa Village for safety, he also develops a crush for Bombette. Appearance Bruce appears as a Bob-omb that is blue in color. Biography Bruce is a friendly Bob-omb that used to be a ally of the Koopa Bros. but this has ended when they start to work with Bowser since the Koopa Bros. has locked him, Bombette and his friends up in the Koopa Bros. Fortress, later, Mario has rescued him and his friends from the cage, they have moved to Koopa Village, he is crazy in love with Bombette, but Bombette doesn't seem to return her feelings for him, but yet he continues his obsession with Bombette which seems to annoy Bombette and her friends. It's possible that Bombette hates BRUCE Later, after he heard that Bombette is dating Jerry, Bruce was jealous and he confronted Jerry, then Bombette showed up and explain Bruce that she would never love him at all and would always hate him and tells Bruce to stay away from her, later Bruce was depressed, later he is busy finding the tallest building of Rougeport to commit suicide, when he found one, he is climbing up there, as he is about to commit suicide, Tony and Vinny has showed and yelled "JUMP!" because they have never seen someone commit suicide before, Bombette and Jerry has noticed this, Bombette feels sorry about what she has done, but she can't leave Jerry, Jerry has said to save your friend, then Bombette has showed up, convincing Bruce not to jump, Bruce said that it's too late, Vinny told Bombette to shut up because they get good money for this, Tony agrees, Bombette climbs up too and goes to Bruce and kisses him, Bruce decided not to commit suicide, but Tony and Vinny will become friends with Bruce and Bombette told Bruce that she thinks you would be a great sweetheart. Appearances N/A Relationships Bombette Bruce really has a crazed crush on Bombette, but Bombette and the other Bob-ombs seems to be annoyed about it, when he saw Jerry and Bombette dating, he confronted Jerry but then Bombette yells at Bruce to stay away from her, later Bruce attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a building, but Bombette stopped him and started dating. Jerry Bruce absolutely dislikes Jerry since Bombette is in love with Jerry, but they seem to get well along after Bombette started dating Bruce. Tony and Vinny Tony and Vinny has saw Bruce about to commit suicide, they have never seen someone commit suicide and they decided to yell "JUMP!" as they are rooting for him to jump, later after Bombette stopped Bruce, Tony and Vinny seems to be fine about it, and seems to get well along with Bruce. Mario Mario and Bruce briefly interacts with each other, but he seems to be in friendly conditions with Mario. Gallery Bruce attempting suicide.png|Bruce about to commit suicide before Bombette stopped him Bruce the Bob-Omb.png|Bruce's Paper Mario Form Bob-omb_Fall.png|Bruce's 3D Artwork Trivia * Tattle: This is Bruce, he is a friendly Bob-omb who has a crush on Bombette, he is playful but can be annoying. Category:Bob-ombs Category:Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Default Characters Category:Allies Category:Mario (series) Category:Helpers